Lokiella
by Skye-Writes-21
Summary: A twist on the Cinderella fairy tale. Jane has always looked to the stars and wondered what the universe had in store for her, never had she thought it would involve a step-mother whom despised her and two obnoxious step-sisters. She also never dreamed of falling in love, but one unforgettable day in her family gardens changed all that when she met a mysterious gentleman. !Lokane
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time in a land not so far away, there was the Kingdom of Asgard, where magic and science were one and the same. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved All-Father and his Queen along with their two prince sons. In this kingdom were 8 outlier realms: Vanaheim, Alfheim, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Niflheim, Svartalfheim, Helheim, and the smallest of all the realms, Midgard. Here humans of all shapes, sizes, and personalities lived under the direction of Asgard, though they strived to be self-reliant. One among these individuals was a decent, honest man by the name of Foster, who lived with his wonderful wife, and small daughter, Jane. Though she was born with no title, she was a Princess in her parents' eyes. They gave her anything she desired yet she never grew spoiled. As she progressed from infancy to adolescent, her passion for the stars flourished, and she studied them every night.

One particular night, Jane's mother found her daughter staring out her window at the stars above. "My darling, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Jane turned from the window, surprised. "But mama," she began. "They're so beautiful. Do you ever just stare at them?"

"I do, my dear, just like you." She came and sat beside her daughter who laid her head on her mother's lap and with that she taught Jane of all the constellations she knew until she fell asleep.

The child grew, and in time was enrolled in the local Institute of Education. Here she learned all about the worlds around her, including their All-Father and his family. While the other girls were absorbed with the eldest son, Prince Thor, Jane sat with her nose in a science book. Just like her parents, it was her favorite subject and every day after school, Jane would run home to tell her parents all that she learned.

Jane loved her life. She loved exploring the property grounds and all their secrets, and nights spent under the stars. Yet, as she neared her 10th year, all of that came to a shuddering halt. Her beloved mother fell ill.

"Mama, please get better," Jane pleaded.

"I can't, my darling, but I want you to remember something for me. Can you do that?" Jane nodded. "Believe. Believe in a better day than today, in a better world. Believe that anything can become true and is possible if we believe it can and we work hard to accomplish it. I want you to remember this so that you never give up hope. Hope keeps us moving and alive. Believe in hope, and I know you'll never go astray." She cupped her daughter's chin in her hand, "My darling. I love you; don't you ever forget that. I may be going away, but that doesn't mean I won't live on in your heart. I love you, my darling." Mrs. Foster shed her tears as she embraced her daughter one final time, neither wanting to let go to let go for fear of losing the other.

That night, as Jane lay fitfully in her bed unable to sleep, her mother died. She and her father cried with each other until they could cry no more. Jane felt as if in the space of her heart a star had gone out, leaving a hole that would never be filled in the night sky. There was a funeral, a small affair really, with a few close family friends and neighbors, along with the servants.

The weeks eventually turned into months and the wound began to heal. Around this time, Mr. Foster hired more help to assist him with the land and care for his daughter. One man went by the name Eric - Eric Selvig. "Jane darling, come quickly! There's someone here I would like for you to meet." Mr. Foster called out while searching for her. Finding her in the anteroom, curled up with a book, he chuckled to himself. So much like her mother, he thought. "Jane. This is Mr. Selvig. He's an astronomer. He studies the stars." He watched as his daughter's eyes lit up like a crystal chandelier. She never met a scientist before. "Since you're no longer learning science in school, I thought he might be able to teach you." He barely finished his final sentence before he was enveloped in his daughter's warm embrace.

"Thank you", she whispered.


	2. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

The years faded into each other as Jane continued to grow everyday looking more like her mother. The years were hard and her father often had to go away for long months to provide for her and the household.

As time went on Jane found new ways to occupy her time. Some of the best times were with her two closest friends: her neighbor, the Lady Sif; and Darcy, a child borne to servants in Lady Sif's home. If not at Jane's or Sif's houses, the girls could often be found in the orchard, running between the trees, or merely sitting in the shade of an old willow tree, talking of their hopes and dreams.

 _"Sif, you first," Darcy said as the girls were sprawled beneath a cottonwood._

 _"Me first what?" Sif responded as she braided three long pieces of grass together._

 _"Out of all of Asgard and its surrounding territories, who is your favorite male royal or nobleman?"_

 _Jane put down her book and looked over at the girl. "What is it with you and royal men? Why do you have to bring them up in all of our conversations?"_

 _"Because - dear Jane - they are boys, and we are girls. And all the royals are hot."_

 _Sif sat up, looking at her friend, perplexed. "Hot? How do you know what the weather is like all the way in Asgard?"_

 _Darcy covered her face with her hands. "I'm trying to make a new word... 'hot' means very, very, attractive. If I know you as well as I think I do, I would go as far to say that you think Prince Thor Odinson is hot."_

 _"Darcy," Sif scolded. "You do not know my thoughts. Sure, I may find the Prince…" She paused, her eyes darting to the side. "physically attractive, but that doesn't mean I think he's hot."_

 _Now it was Jane's turn to sit up. "Please, Sif, you can't diddle us. You've been entranced by Prince Thor since our "Asgardian Royals" segment in school." Sif blushed, but didn't respond and continued braiding the pieces of grass she was holding._

Jane smiled. She had enjoyed spending time with her friends. They were the only ones who had stood by her after her mother's death. Picking up her book, Jane headed down to her father's office; they had developed the routine of reading together every day.

/

/

 _"He turned from the assembly, still holding his bride's hand. Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed it. "Never shall a day go by where I am lonely again," he said. With that he lifted her off her feet and spun her around, causing her to laugh for he dearly loved her laugh."_

Jane closed the book. "Another happy ending, another beautiful story. Don't you think, father?"

"Yes, my darling. Happy endings are the most beautiful. But I've been thinking. Darling, you know I love you very much, and you know that I loved your mother greatly, however..."

Jane looked at her father. Though each knew the other always thought of their late wife and mother, neither had talked much about her. "Father, have you met someone?"

"You could say that. Jane, I just want to, you see..."

"If you're asking for my permission, Father, you don't need to worry. If it would mean you would be happy."

"Happiness, precisely. I could have another shot at happily ever after. Oh, Janey-Jane, thank you! I'm positive you'll like the woman. She's the Lady Vali of Onde; she even has two daughters your age. They'll merely be your stepmother and stepsisters." Standing, he embraced his daughter. "Thank you".

The following morning he set off for Onde, leaving Jane to endlessly wonder about what life would be like with her new family. There wasn't to be a wedding celebration; just her father, the Lady Vali, and the minister. Jane didn't know how far Onde really was, but she wished she did so as to know when her father would return. Sif and Darcy came over the following day to help her prepare for their arrival. The day was also quiet; with no word from her father, Jane decided to take this time as an opportunity to make a new dress. Looking along the rows of patterns, she finally decided on a plain green with golden colored threads sown in randomly. Jane didn't know why she had chosen green. _I usually prefer blue myself_ , she thought to herself. Taking the fabric to the sitting room, she had just finished the bodice when the sound of wagon wheels on stone reached her ears.

"Mistress! Your father has returned," a servant called.

Jane stood up and draped the fabric over the edge of the seat, running out to meet her father and new family. Mr. Foster was helping Lady Vali from the carriage. She was a beautiful woman.

She smiled at Jane. "You must be Jane. Your father has told me so much about you, although, I had no idea you would be so beautiful."

Jane smiled and did a little curtsy. "Thank you, Stepmother."

Lady Vali smiled, though there seemed to be less kindness than there was a moment before, almost as if an evil glint was in her eyes. "These are my daughters, Loviatar and Ran."

The girls curtsied each in turn at the mention of their names. Loviatar was taller than her sister, but dreadfully thin, wearing a light gray dress with silver lining and she had frizzy black hair cut in sharp angles as if someone unskilled had attempted to style it. Ran was smaller; she was clad in a multi-layered blue dress that looked two sizes too big.

Jane curtsied now to the girls and reached to shake their hands. "I am very happy to meet you. Welcome to my home." Loviatar and Ran stared at her hand with repulse, and Jane let it fall to her side. "If you would like, I can show you your room. It has a nice view of the vegetable garden."

Ran looked to Loviatar and attempted to talk low, "Did she call a vegetable garden nice? It seems like she's almost proud of this shack."

"Girls!" Lady Vali corrected, "We must be grateful."

Jane plastered a fake smile on her face. "I'll show you your room."

/

/

The following day was an adventure in of itself as everyone settled into their new environment and routine. Loviatar and Ran constantly bickered, only agreeing when they cut down an aspect of the house. The Lady Vali, too, seemed on edge and to have it out for anything that looked like it had belonged to Jane's mother.

The new members of the family did, however bring new life to the house as Lady Vali had a number of people over, although some would question the intentions of the people she invited. Whenever Lady Vali had people over, Jane usually hid in her room to avoid the gazes of some of the more repulsive men, who would stare at her sideways whenever she entered or left a room. On one dreadful night, Jane made her way downstairs, just as a hand of whatever card game was won and shouts could be heard throughout the house. That night Jane found her father, not by his wife's side, but rather in his office, studying maps of roadways.

"Are you leaving again tomorrow?" Jane asked as she felt abandonment creep into her heart.

"Yes, my dear, there's an impressive market in Butikken, on the other side of Strøm Grand. I have to leave tomorrow or I won't make it back in time for your birthday." He winked when he mentioned her birthday, the happiest day of his life, the second being the day he married her mother. "Now your sis… step-sisters have each asked for something, is there anything you would like for me to bring you?"

Jane thought for a moment. Growing up, her father had always brought her something, though she never asked. Now he was asking and she couldn't think of anything she could want. "I want you to bring me… a flower."

"A flower? From Butikken?"

She nodded. "I want you to bring me the first flower you see in Butikken that reminds you of home. That way you'll think of me whenever you see it, and when you bring it to me, you'll be with it." A tear rolled down her eye. She hadn't cried since her mother's death and now felt ashamed. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she whispered, "You'll be home."

Mr. Foster stood to embrace her. "My darling. I know things aren't what they used to be, but I'll be back in three week's time, four weeks at the most. You needn't worry. I'll return to you. I know it's hard with a new mother and sisters, but things will get better, I promise."

He left the following morning, waving to his family, especially Jane, until he could no longer see them. It was a three day journey to Butikken; the market festival lasted for ten days, he would then stop at a few towns near there to purchase their wares, and another four day journey home. Home. He turned back again, despite the fact he could no longer see it, hoping to get one final glance before his trip.

Jane stood outside on the road long after she could no longer see the carriage. Wiping her tears, she re-entered, the house. _Loviatar and Ran must be sleeping_ , Jane thought. _The house is much too quiet._

"Jane, dear, could you come here?" Lady Vali called. Jane scowled to herself. Only Father could call her 'dear'. "Come, dry your eyes, your father will surely return to us." Jane nodded, surprised by the woman's kind words.

A shriek was heard from upstairs, followed by stomping and arguing. Apparently, Ran had used one of Loviatar's corsets.

Lady Vali shook her head. "Excuse my daughters, please. They're usually so much more self-controlled." Another shriek was heard and Lady Vali continued, "They've always shared a room and with them being only ten months apart, it's been hard on them to share other things, as well as to maintain their self-control with each other."

Jane pondered this for a moment. It would be hard sharing a room with a sibling, especially when so close in age. "Well, my room, is the second largest next to yours and father's, if the girls want we could…"

"Move them into your room! Oh, splendid, the girls will gladly take the extra space. Matter of fact, since I was already planning on redecorating and remodeling some of the rooms, you can just move up into the attic for the time being."

"The… the attic? Why would I do that?"

The Lady Vali waved her hand as if shooing something. "Well, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you with the remodeling going on. It would hardly be proper living conditions for you. This way I can have the remodeling done and then you can move into your brand new room." She clapped in triumph. "Done. You and the girls can change rooms over the next few days."

Five days later, Jane moved into the dusty attic. Half of the room was covered with old keepsakes her parents had collected over the many years of their marriage. Propped up on the other side of the room was an old, rusty spring mattress and frame. Along with an old, worn vanity with a portrait sitting on top. Picking up the portrait, Jane saw a woman that looked surprisingly like herself, holding a baby and standing next to her father. I look like Mother, Jane thought. The thought calmed her, even filled a small part of her heart that was left agape with the death of her mother. As she had grown, the memories of her mother had begun to fade, but were now revived by the portrait of her loving family.

The attic was not so bad other than the occasional draftiness. The days began to pass again and on the eighth day after her father's departure Jane met with Mr. Selvig for her lesson. While he was an astronomer, he also taught her studies from Asgard about the other realms. Jane thought her life may have started to return to normal, but that was still only the eighth day.

On the tenth day since her father's departure, a messenger came. Jane was the one to open the door with her stepfamily not far behind her. "Mr. Landacre." She curtsied. "How can I help you?"

He removed his cap. "Miss Jane, I have terrible news. Your father, he reached Butikken on time, but I'm sorry to say, during our journey he fell terribly ill. There were few doctors there and your father went untreated. He died only a few days after arriving."

Jane covered her mouth before the sob that had crawled up her throat was heard.

Mr. Landacre continued, "He spoke of you, miss, and your mother before he died, and he told me to deliver this to you." He handed her a small brown box. "He also instructed me to ride day and night so as to tell you as soon as possible. I'm so terribly sorry, Miss Jane."

Jane nodded and shut the door, quietly thanking Mr. Landacre for making the trip.

"We're ruined," Lady Vali cried out as she stormed off into the master bedroom.

"I knew he shouldn't have gone to the dumb market," Loviatar said to her sister. "Now where am I to find silk parasols?" They, too, stormed off, except not to their room, but rather to the kitchen to find food.

Jane, thankful for their leaving, sank to the floor. The pain of her father's death dug into her like a cold, jagged knife. Cautiously, Jane opened the small brown box, and burst into sobs. For inside, wrapped in white paper and tied with a golden silk ribbon was a bouquet of flowers. A beautiful, blue bundle of forget-me-nots.

/

/

Meanwhile, far away in Asgard, the King and Queen approached their sons about the possibility of a bride.

"You two are grown men. It's time you started thinking about the next generation," the All-Father advised.

"I hardly see how this concerns me. Thor is the heir. He's the only one that needs to have kids," Loki, the younger of the two princes, said. He, clad in his normal green and gold armored attire, stood in the corner of the room propped up against a bookshelf. His black hair, recently cut short, was combed back so it was off his face.

"You forsake your bloodline if you don't, that's why it concerns you," Odin snapped. They had had mention of this discussion over the past months and now he was almost at his breaking point. If neither of his sons produced an heir and something happened to any of them, the throne would be lost.

Thor was next to speak up. "Father, please, I'll find a wonderful woman when I'm good and ready." He, unlike his brother, was lounging on one of the love seats, a pillow covering his silver armored chest.

The All-Father turned towards the blond prince. "No, you won't. By that time there either won't be a girl fit for queen or you'll have impregnated some barmaid." He took a calming breathe, "That is why your mother and I have made an arrangement with some old colleagues of ours."

Thor furrowed his brow and stood. "An arrangement? What type of arrangement?"

"One that will benefit us all," Frigga spoke up. She was normally quiet in discussions like this, but she felt that this was more her domain. "You are to engage in an arranged marriage."

Thor staggered back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. While it had been a small dream, he had always looked forward to meeting the perfect girl. "Who... Who is she?"

Frigga was proud of her son to be taking it so well. "Well, she's an Asgardian maiden of good standing, just your age, living in Midgard. Her parents have also agreed to allow her to visit Asgard in a few month's time, which is when we will be holding a ball for you two."

"The two eligible bachelors," Odin chimed in.

/

* * *

 **/ AN \**

(While the chapters were edited as of December 3rd 2017 the author notes will remain the same or similar to what they were)

Odin sass as Winter would say. XP

So there it is. The first chapter of the story. Did you all like it?  
We got to meet Sif and Darcy, her BFFs, the evil Lady Vali, and the princes.

Also, don't know if you noticed, but I happen to be very fond of using words from different languages in my writing. There's a few of them in this chapter, and will definitely be many more.

Now the prologue and this chapter mainly went off the 2 Cinderella movies only because I had to have all the back story stuff and didn't want to create my own shtuff.

Also many thanks to Wintercandymints for all you beautiful editing help.

 **I want to thank everyone who: reviewed, followed, and fav'd. I love all who did and I hope you'll do so again.**

 **R &R and I'll see ya all in the next one - _Continuing Life_.**

 **(.5 August 2015.)-(Edited: .03 December 2017.)**


	3. Continuing Life

**Continuing Life**

For Jane, time seemed to slow as the house began to feel increasingly more like despair each day after her father's passing. There was a funeral. It was a small affair really, same as her mother's, mainly just family and friends attending. Of course Sif's family, the Forsvars, showed up along with a few representatives from both Midgard's and Asgard's governments, as her father had worked with some of them. Jane cried, just as she had at her mother's funeral, Loviatar and Ran stood there like statues, no emotion on their faces, and Lady Vali, Lady Vali wore her sorrow rather well as she accepted peoples condolences about the untimely death of her husband and Jane's father.

The following week turned into a blur, Jane's 19th birthday passed with no acknowledgement as Jane's step-family began to take extreme measures to change the atmosphere of the house. Lady Vali first began by dismissing most of the servants, only keeping a few men to do the hard work, while she expected Jane to take up the duties no longer covered by servants. Now Jane did not complain during this. Her step-mother explained about them needing to save money, as well as using the excuse Jane was the only one who knew how to do everything. While she did promised that her girls would pitch in with the chores, as the days continued it became apparent that, that promise would not be kept. If anything, it was as if the number of chores and daily tasks they piled upon her grew steadily in number.

All of this they did saying that the chores would distract her from the pain of losing her father. It was true to a point; Jane knew if she were ever left alone with her thoughts for too long she would begin to think back to her parents and begin to miss them terribly. Never before had she been afraid of her thoughts, yet never before had she felt the pain she was now experiencing. Looking down at the dress she was washing, Jane began to envy her step-sisters. Had it been the other way around, neither of them would be in the position she was now - treated as a servant in her own home. Being forced to cook, clean, and tend to her unthankful step-family while they continued to live a lie. A lie where they pretended that the money was not running out, and they lived with wealth and fortune, while she toiled away, constantly disgraced in their presence.

Jane shoved the dress back into the sudsy water. Each day her step-sisters would come home from the market with tales, tales of the men they saw or met, along with tales of their hopes for marriage.

 _"You should have seen him Jane," Loviatar explained, "Tall, handsome, obviously rich, you could tell just by the way he held himself." She pretended to swoon, "And when I spoke with him, it was as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest."_

 _"Oh, wouldn't that have been a sight," Jane muttered to herself just barely audible so her sisters didn't hear. Then loud enough so they could hear, she replied, "Do you even know anything about him besides his fortune and good looks?"_

 _"Why would anyone need to know anything else?" Ran replied, rushing past Jane and depositing herself in the nearest chair, knocking over a pile of letters Jane had tidied earlier, sending them all over the floor. "Jane, dear, you are positively, hopelessly naive." Jane scowled at her, not just at the mess, but rather because she hated when they referred to her as dear. "It doesn't matter what he's like," Ran continued with a smile before lowering her voice as if about to reveal a secret, "Just how rich they are."_

 _"That's right," Loviatar conferred, "Mother says a marriage is only worthwhile if the man is advantageous." She noticed Jane giving her a look before she added, "Well, your father was one exception." Jane rolled her eyes before placing the tea cups on the table and stooping down to pick up the scattered letters. Her sisters were the ones who were clueless. Marriage was supposed to be about love, true love. Her parents had truly loved each other, and she herself had vowed to only marry for love as well; even if that meant going without a few things._

While her step-family did bog her down with work, Jane did have some free time to use as she pleased. Usually during her free time, Jane would either curl up somewhere in the house with a book, or meet with the few friends and acquaintances she had. Usually the acquaintance was a servant who had served at her house and helped raised her, other times (most of the time, Jane admitted) her time was spent with Sif and Darcy either in the meadow or gardens. Today, she was using her time to meet with Erik just as she had promised him.

/

/

Jane stared up at the tall apple trees that lined the path to the center of the orchard. The orchard had been in Jane's family for generations, resting on the boundary of their property and extending partially into the neighboring meadow owned by Sif's family. In the center was a garden, surrounded by a ring of bushes, and in that garden, sat a beautiful weeping willow with branches that circled out from the trunk and reached to the sky only to fall back down to form a curtain around the base of the trunk. It was a very majestic tree and it was here that Jane spent many of her childhood summers with her friends close by. Climbing the branches, finding the perfect spots to sit.

One such spot, nearer to the bottom of the tree, just high enough so anyone outside would not see a person sitting there was exactly where Jane was headed. Nowadays it was harder to climb, due to her longer skirt, but she managed. Taking a seat in the center of the tree where the branches all began to go their separate ways, Jane pulled her legs up against her body, wrapping her arms around them. She knew it was still too early for Erik to arrive, yet Jane saw no problem in waiting, instead she pulled out a book from its hiding place, and began to read.

"Hello? Jane? You here yet?" Erik's voice rang loud and clears through the garden. "You're not going to jump out and surprise me like you did when you were younger, are ya? I'm not sure if my heart can handle that again, not after last time".

Jane smiled, she truly had missed her friend and mentor. Ever since she her mother's death, he had stood by her family. Jane now even accepted him as part of her family.

"I'm here, Erik. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of jumping out at you again, not after last time." Jane said as she jumped down to meet him and gave him a hug.

"Oh Janie, I missed you. How was your day?"

She shrugged. How was she to tell him about her horrible step-family, without him getting too concerned? "It was good. It could be better, but with the money slowly drying up and Lady Vali firing the rest of the staff after she fired you, I'm forced to do most of the work around the house. But, really, it's fine. I know how to do everything since I've grown up in the house, and it keeps me busy. I'm sure Loviatar and Ran could never even do it if they tried anyway. So, yeah I'm good." After taking a deep breath Jane realized she had talked too fast, again. The look on Erik's face didn't help anything either.

"Jane."

"Erik."

"Jane, why do you let those hussies push you around?"

"Erik, please," Jane stared at him with a straight face. "They're whores*."

Erik smirked and Jane knew he was trying really hard not to laugh. "Jane, I'm serious. You are so much more than their maids."

"Erik. I know. Don't you think I know? But, dad. And mom. You understand. I can make this work."

"Jane."

"Erik. I'm strong. Besides, many a time you saw how much dad loved the house, and mom loved it even more. If I leave, I'm leaving something they love. That I love. I can't just let it go like that."

"I know you are strong, Jane, strong and crazy. "

"Like father."

He chuckled, "That's the one thing I've heard as a definite that you inherited from him. Jane, I'm just worried that they'll keep working you so hard that you'll forget who you are, or you'll forget why you work for them and then you'll think you're nothing more than a servant."

"That'll never happen!"

"I don't know, Janie, it might. But if this is what you're doing... I'll support your effort to rise above." He smiled and with a chuckle, added, "Though it won't be very hard to rise above them, they're already so low."

Jane smiled and turned back to the willow tree, and leaned back against the trunk. "Erik, how am I supposed to do this? How am I to stay true to myself while still living like their lesser?"

"For one thing, stay true to yourself."

"How do I do that?"

Eric reached behind himself to his back pocket. "For starters, you could read this. Your father entrusted it to me shortly after your step-mother began making changes in the house. It was your mother's." He came over to the tree and stood beside Jane, handing the book to her. The cover was dark brown with worn marks covering both the front and back. On the front were three imprinted words.

" _Romeo and Juliet_ "

"Yes, from what I've been told your mother loved the book and had intended to pass it down to you when you got older. I'm sorry I didn't get it to you sooner, I meant to give it to your birthday."

"Thank you," Jane said. She felt a tear begin to roll down her cheek, but quickly swiped it away. The time for crying was over. She was strong, and now she had another piece of her mother within her possession.

Saying farewell to Erik, Jane her made way home. Thoughts of her mother, father, and Shakespeare filling her mind. She wasn't ready to give up all hope that her life was totally over and that she was now only a servant. Despite her step-family's cruelty, they still treated her as a member of the family.

/

/

Stepping inside the small chateau Jane made her way to the sitting room so as to curl up with her book.

 _Two households, both alike in dignity,_

 _In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

 _From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

 _Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

"There you are! Mother, she's here!" Loviatar called out, "We have been looking everywhere for you!"

Lady Vali burst into the room, "Jane!" Noticing Jane's comfy position, "Stand up!" Jane stood straight up, feeling like a cavalry man. "Where have you been? I wake up from my nap, only to find you gone and no tea on the stove. What is the meaning of this?"

"There was plenty of tea when I left; you told me when I finished all of my chores I was allowed to do whatever I pleased, so I met with Erik."

"Ugh, that crazy man? Why on Midgard would you want to meet with that man?" This time it was Ran to speak up, though normally quiet in these discussions she would pipe up every now and them. Her jet black hair was curled at awkward angles and unnaturally fizzy this day.

"He's a family friend. I've known him since I was little."

"Jane," Lady Vali continued, "Unless you are absolutely sure that we shall not need you, you are not to leave this house."

"But..." She was shocked. They didn't have control over when she came and went. She wasn't their slave. They could learn to make their own tea; _it's not like it's that hard_.

"I'll hear none of it. And give me that book; you needn't waste your time with it."

"No."

"Excuse me. What did you just say?"

"You cannot have my book, it is mine, and I'll do whatever I wish with it. Just as I'll do whatever I want with my free time."

Irritated beyond belief, Jane stormed out, fuming all the way back to her willow tree. Pulling aside a group of vines that lay at the base of the tree, Jane pulled out a small box. Inside were a number of things she didn't keep at home, mainly books, along with star charts. She pushed her book inside the box. No one, besides herself, Sif, and Darcy knew of this stash. Her possessions were safe here.

She didn't wish to return home, but she knew she would have to eventually. So instead of storming back while all were still angry, Jane decided to visit Sif again; to pass time until dark, when she could sneak back up to the attic without anyone even knowing she returned. Picking herself up, brushing the grass off of her worn pale blue dress, Jane headed across the orchard to her friend's house.

/

Queen Frigga strolled through her castle, looking for the two princes. As usual, she thought. Since they were little she had insisted on raising them herself, despite her queenly duties, and not letting a maid do her job. Again, as usual, she found them together in Thor's room. Loki reclining in the sofa, book in hand; Thor at his desk sketching a new design for a sword.

"The Lady Frigga, Queen of Asgard, Mother to Asgard's heirs," an attendant at the door announced her arrival.

"Theodore, please, there is no need to announce my mother's arrival." Thor spoke without lifting his head from his work; his hands were not as precise as Loki's, but he enjoyed the feeling of accomplishment when a piece came together quite nicely.

"Good to see you, too, Thor," Frigga stated as she stood in the middle of the room. While she knew her sons loved her, they were too much like their father when it came to showing emotion.

"Hello, Mother, which dignitary will Thor and I be meeting today? Whose daughter must we woo this time?" Loki, looking bored, turned another page in his book, _Midsummer's Night Dream_.

"You aren't meeting anyone today, at least not at the moment. I came to inform you of a new opportunity."

Thor, finally putting down his pen, turned to his mother, "And what would this opportunity be? Another attempt to get me to fall in love with some princess or to get me to accept this marriage you've arranged for me?"

"Actually, neither. I was thinking that before we attempt to get you settled down and begin the final preparations for you as King, that you deserved some freedom. Which is why I've arranged a hunting party, for you and whoever you choose, to travel to MIdgard and hunt their game?"

Thor seemed almost puzzled. "Midgard? That small realm so far away?"

Loki looked up from his book at the mention of Midgard. "That is a backwater territory. The people are probably haggard."

Frigga put her hands on her hips. "There will be none of that talk in my palace."

"Your palace? I thought it was father's."

The Queen smiled at her sons, "It's your father's palace in his own mind. Besides hunting in Midgard will do you both good."

"That's a six day trip!" Thor was almost pouting.

"Thor Odinson, as a prince and future King of Asgard, you should act as such. You can find places to stay the night; every town in every realm has an Inn." Before Loki could open his mouth in protest, she continued. "You two should get to know your kingdom along with the ones around you. Traveling to Midgard could prove very beneficial. It's not like you'll be stranded with nothing, but hunting to do. Midgard has a bountiful library." That got Loki's attention. "I've also heard that there is an excellent arena for swordsman to practice duel."

"Midgard sounds wonderful for a hunting trip!" Thor bellowed, knocking over a chair as he moved to grab his sword design.

Loki was more hesitant about the idea. While everything seemed normal and natural about the trip, Loki felt as if his mother wasn't saying everything, but he trusted his mother. After sighing, he said, "I suppose I could visit the Midgardian library while we're there."

"That the spirit, Brother," Thor was now in high spirits and clapped his brother on the back, nearly shoving Loki off the couch. "We'll leave at dawn!"

"Oh, no, you don't, my son. Give me a few days to prepare things for your journey. A six day journey is no small task. You'll set off at dawn in three days' time."

With a flourish of her skirts, Frigga left her sons to think of their adventure. She knew they could have left the following dawn, but she had some things that needed her attention before her son's reached Midgard.

/

/

"I understand. Tell Fairy-godmother, we'll set off immediately." Natasha shooed the attendant away; they were always so bothersome. "CLINT! Get up here!"

A man came bumbling up the stairs, his brown hair semi-askew. "What? Geeze, Nat, I was sleeping. You can't wake someone up like that."

The redhead put a hand on her hip, "And why is that?"

"Because when you do, it can cause someone to fall off the couch while they were having a dream."

"What kind of a dream was it?"

"Can't tell."

"Why not? It's a dream. You're supposed to tell them."

"Because… a dream is a wish your heart makes, and if you tell a wish it won't come true."

"Fine. Don't tell me. Just help me load up. We have to reach Midgard. Fairy-godmother has a mission for us."

Clint threw on his quiver and grabbed his bow, his preferred weapon of choice. "Sweet, we gonna get some new gear from the Doc?"

"We'll have to see when we get there."

/

* * *

 **/AN\**

*The word whore is applied within the definition of "Debase oneself by doing something for unworthy motives, typically to make money" (i.e.: "He had never whored after money")

 **So here it is Chapter 2. Did you love it? I know I did.**

We got to meet Clint and Natasha in this one, and glimpse a bit more at the Princes in their "natural habitat" XD

Little shout outs to Shakespeare, I'm not a huge poetry reader, nor am I a die hard Shakespeare fan but it's relevant later.

Shoutout to **Winter Mints** , she was the writer of part of the scene with Erik and helped give the skeleton for the discussion between Frigga and her two boys. Most of our ideas for this story were sent over text message's if you can believe that.

I think that's it. OH! Heads up the next chapter is going to be important so keep a look out for that. I start college next week (in 2015) but that shouldn't effect my writing too much. (12/03/17 I LIED IT REALLY AFFECTED MY WRITING)

 **Review if you love this story as much as I love writing it! ;)**

 **I want to thank everyone who: reviewed, followed, and fav'd. I love all who did and I hope you'll do so again.**

And I'll see you in the next chapter: Midgard

Vali: "...ladies of our stature, shouldn't even be seen with a ragged servant girl such as yourself. Wouldn't you rather just eat after you've served us and all the work is done?"

Jane: "Of your stature? Ragged servant girl? After you've been served? How dare you!"

 **Our Jane has sass so you know she's fighting back.**

 **(.18 August 2015.)-(Edited: .03 December 2017.)**


	4. Midgard

**Midgard**

The journey to Midgard was no easy task by horse. Not all of the roads outside the cities were well laid, if they even had any stone. But for these two particular travelers, the six day ride was worth it. While their butts were saddle sore and their bones aching from being jostled up and down, this was a homecoming. Clint and Natasha, helpers of the fairy-godmother, were not from Asgard. Their hearts and homes reside in the Midgardian territory, not too far from where they were headed to now.

After days of mostly silence especially since that morning, Clint spoke up, "So, Fairy-godmother wants us to find these two girls?"

Natasha nodded, her red hair bobbing as she read over the scroll. "Yes, a Jane Foster and Lady Sif Calderdottir, both of Salix in Midgard."

"And these two are meant for the Princes?"

"That's what godmother said and she knows best."

Clint considered this over, then looked over the scroll with details about the girls. "Hey Nat."

"Yeah?"

"I think this could actually work."

Natasha swung around to give him a sideways look, "What do you mean?"

"I think they each would make cute couples."

"Apparently fairy godmother does too, otherwise we wouldn't be here 3 days earlier to make sure everything is going accordingly."

"I know but I think this will work out even better than our other assignments.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, now stay focused I think we're getting close."

Clint paused for a moment, "I think I might even ship it."

Natasha had no idea what the Archer was going on about, some of the time it was like they were in perfect sync yet today was not one of those days, nor did they have time to figure out what he meant. Ignoring him, Nat continued, "This looks like the place the Lady Sif lives. Why don't you scope out the area while I see if she's home?"

"Fine," he sighed.

"And Clint…" Tasha pulled off a sassy pose, "Try to stay out of sight and not break anything; we don't need a repeat of the other time."

"What time was that?"

"Budapest - need I say more?"

"That was one time. You and I must remember it differently. I didn't mean too..."

"No, we are not talking about this now, I believe we both have work we have to do" and with that she's off.

Spying out the property was something he could do. All they needed were multiple areas they could sit to find out more about the ladies so as to: 1.) determine they were good matches for the princes, and 2.) find a way for them to meet beforehand.

By the looks of properties, Jane would be easier to deal with; Sif, on the other hand, seemed more withdrawn, thought things through, then acted. A simple nudge for most girls would have to be a shove for her.

As Clint approached the house, he heard multiple people speaking within. While eavesdropping was not polite, he ignored the rule and crept closer. All he heard was Sif's parents - _assumedly_ \- asking Sif to have a seat and talk with them. _This is going to be interesting_ , he thought. A branch cracked behind him, causing him to jump. Disappearing as swiftly as he could, he saw a young woman with shoulder length brown hair walking towards him, nose in a book.

\

\

 _"Loki, I bet you can't can't catch me!" His blond brother ducked out of sight, running between the legs of Midgardians who were watching the Harvest Festival parade._

 _"Thor! Wait up! You can't just run away!" Loki dashed after him, but it seemed the more people he tried to get through, the more that pushed into his way. Finding an opening, he pushed through, the tail of his coat getting caught causing him to trip and fall in the dirt._

 _As he layed on the ground, tired from running, and mad at Thor for running off, a shadow approached him._

 _"Are you okay?" It was a female voice, looking up Loki saw a girl with brownish-blonde hair and chestnut eyes staring down at him with concern. "The streets can get a little tight whenever there's a festival; it's easier to stay in one place if you ask me." She held out her hand to help him up. "If you'd like, I can show you this really good spot to watch from. I even go up there to read sometimes, whenever my parents come to the market to shop."_

 _Loki just stared at her. She didn't know who he was; he didn't have to act all high and royal. But, he decided to anyway. Taking her extended hand, he said, "Thank you, milady. I would be most grateful to see this delightful secret place one can view the parade from."_

 _She giggled, "Okay, follow me."_

 _After climbing up over several vines and terraces, they reached a flat roof that ran along the road._

 _"Here we are," she said as she swung her arms around in a circle as to show off the barren roof._

 _"Wow," Loki breathed, "You really can see the whole parade from here."_

 _"Yeah or see if your parents are looking for you after they've shopped. This is where I come up to read whenever we come to town."_

 _"You already said that."_

 _"Well, I didn't know if you listened. Besides, there's no problem with saying something twice."_

 _"That is true," he relented. "So, you like to read?"_

 _"I love to read."_

 _"I do as well."_

 _"I would say that makes us friends now." She extended her hand to him, "I'm…"_

/

/

"Brother, are you awake, or have you fallen asleep on the saddle again?" Thor called out pulling his black stallion up alongside his brother's cream white mare to shake his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm awake. Just lost in thought."

Loki set into a daze again as the familiar rhythm of riding horseback brought his memory back to the last time he was in Midgard. It was odd, he had only been 6 or 7 when they had last visited, and what was even stranger of him, he couldn't remember the kind maiden's name that had offered him a hand in his distress. He assumed it would come back to him eventually, but as the journey continued the mysterious maiden left his mind completely, as anticipation of the future hunt began to grow.

/

/

Two days had passed since Clint and Natasha had arrived in Midgard. They had learned what they could from the girls and had some ideas of how to get the Princes and them to meet. The Princes, however, were another variable. They could be unpredictable, especially Thor.

Today however, Clintasha (as Clint liked to call their team, for some reason) was on their way to visit the Doctor. Not the medical doctor, but the scientific doctor. Dr. Green, helper to the fairy-godmother, and friend to Clint and Natasha. Dr. Green assisted with the fairy-godmother's missions. By way of magic or the old fashion way, they would receive their materials.

He lived outside the city limits in a small wood cabin, reinforced with extra wall support in case something got out of hand. The something being a science experiment that went wrong, a new magical experiment (rare as those were), or a new weapon being tested by Green's secret sponsor.

That was exactly where Clintasha was headed now. This mission was important and if it failed, it would be a devastation to the fairy-godmother.

"Hey, Doc, anyone home?" Clint shouted through the six inch thick door. There was a buzz as the door swung wide open, revealing a man in his forties dressed in a green shirt, his typical stretchy purple sweatpants and a crisp white lab coat.

"Clint, you don't need to yell," Dr. Green murmured. "The door allows sound to pass through; I could hear you guys walking up."

"Good to see you, too, Doc," Clint said as he walked past the man, giving him a brotherly slap on the back.

"Hello, Natasha," Mr. Green said to the woman standing in his doorway, "You look as stunning as always."

"Hello, Bruce. It's good to see you again," she said, nodding to him from where she stood.

He waved her in and she took a look around the small cabin. This was just a front - the living space to keep interested parties off the scent of his science. The lab was in the secret basement. While the upstairs was kind of a mess with lab coats and purple sweatpants all over the floor, the lab was spotless; everything had a space and everything was in it's place.

"Alright, Doc, whatcha got for us?" Clint smiled and rubbed his hands together in an almost evil gesture.

'This will be interesting,' Bruce thought.

/

/

The following day, Sulix of Midgard was in a bustle. Everyone was excited by the prospect of hosting the Asgardian Prince's Hunting Trip. They were to arrive that afternoon. But for three lovely ladies, the day held no prospects; the news of the Prince's arrival had yet to reach their tiny villa's and there were no other events going on. Or so they thought.

"Oh Janie~" Ran called.

Jane put the dress she was mending down. What do they want now?

"Why isn't breakfast on the table? I'm starving."

"I made breakfast, but since you all slept in, I put it away."

Vali walked in and just from the look on her face, Jane could tell she was not in a good mood. "Jane, if breakfast was already made, then why aren't you preparing it for us? Chop to!"

Jane slowly put the dress down. Another horrible morning of them torturing me, she thought dryly.

As the tea and waffles were heated up above the fire, Jane began to set the table as she always did. She got to the third place-setting, Ran's seat, when her stepmother began speaking.

"Oh, Jane, shouldn't you get the tea? We wouldn't want it to boil now, would we?" It was said in an almost sing-song voice and Jane could see an evil glint in her stepmother's eyes.

Jane was puzzled by this, but paid no attention, for now there was an evil glint in her eye whenever she looked upon her. As Jane began to lift the teapot, however, Ran rushed behind her causing her to drop the pot. It would have been one thing if the pot had fallen on the floor and broken, but instead the pot fell into the ashes and it went everywhere. Jane was covered in soot head-to-toe; Lady Vali had seemed to avoid the situation entirely, along with Loviatar and Ran.

"Look at what you've done!" Lady Vali shouted.

"Poor Jane," Ran chimed in, "all covered in cinders", she gasped, "That's what we can call you! CinderJane!"

"Oh, no, sister," Loviatar sung, "We are better than than that, and Jane deserves something sophisticated, and we are French… How about, CendreJane?"

"I like it," Ran said with an unusual cackle.

Jane brushed the ash off her face, ignoring their ruder than normal comments. She also took off her apron, thus removing most of the soot from her body. Great, just great. Another thing I did wrong.

"Girls," Lady Vali began; she almost sound like she was going to correct the girls - almost. "You two are much too clever."

Ignoring the laughing of her step-family, Jane made a move to continue setting the table and set her own place mat.

"Oh, Jane. What are you doing? There's only us eating; there isn't a need for an extra place setting".

Jane stared at her in confusement. "This isn't extra; this is mine".

A slight chuckle escaped Vali's lips, "Oh, you thought you could eat with us? It's one thing that we let you eat with us when you were just cleaning our house, but now for you in your current state, it wouldn't be right."

"Wouldn't be right?"

"No, ladies of our stature, shouldn't even be seen with a ragged servant girl such as yourself. Wouldn't you rather just eat after you've served us and all the work is done?"

"Of your stature? After you've been served? Ragged servant girl? How dare you!"

The Lady Vali was filled with rage and spite, "Don't even deny it - you are a servant girl, poor and worthless; I could turn you out to the streets, but I don't because of your father's memory. You are and always will be a ragged servant!"

Jane stood there shocked. This was what Erik was talking about. If she listened to them, she would believe it to be true. "Very well, enjoy your meal".

There was a burst of laughter again as Jane picked up her plates and walked, head high, into the kitchen. They weren't going to break her; they couldn't.

She dropped the plates in the kitchen and walked quickly to the door, never looking back. As soon as the cool morning air hit her skin, she ran. Ran for the orchard, never stopping once.

/

/

Jane ran and ran as she escaped her step family, tears streaming from her eyes. It was bad enough, the way they treated her, but to call her such names was pure evil.

I should just leave, she thought. No, mother wouldn't want me to leave just because they say cruel things that aren't true. If I believe in all things, then I can believe my kindness will change their bitterness.

Jane let out a strangled laugh, as if. No I have to have hope.

She reached the garden, out of breath, and with an ache in her heart. This was her sanctuary. The only place she could be alone without her horrid family. No worries, no chores, just herself and her books; and on some nights… her stars.

* * *

 **/AN\**

 **So there is it.**

Partly through editing I realized I used the phrase "this is going to be interesting" twice and I know I use it at the end of one of the next chapter so I might have to change that or leave it, Im not quite sure, but for this chapter it's staying.

We reached the whole _Cinderella_ \- CendreJane (french version) part. (Literal French translations include Cendrillon and Cendrine, which the second one I read as sounding similar to CendreJane and while not actually as roll-off-the-tongue as Cinderella we're going to go with it)

I honestly felt really sad writing Jane getting verbally abused by her step-family but I had to have it in there for the next chapter, and simply for the whole evil-step-family part of the story.

So I need to bring up the whole Clint and Natasha situation. They made 2 appearances in this chapter, along with a special friend, and the first one is one of those text messages between myself and Winter that I mentioned last chapter, that I decided to put in the story.  
I personally view Clint as fun-loving and a little goofy. I mean seriously, do you hear his sass in the movies? So parts with him will be a little goofy. These are not there cause they're fun to write but also serve as comedic relief through my story AND they play a more important role next chapter.

 **Another big thanks to all that Reviewed.  
If you're new, please feel free to: **Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite **.  
I love you all!**

 **Also a shoutout to WinterCandyMints for her editing of this chapter. She literally edited the whole** (original) **chapter during our lunch and after school. Go check out her stuff because she is _amazing!_**

And I'll see you in the next chapter: _Meeting_

Sneak peek:

"Pompous? *smirks* So, you find my grand?"  
"*laughs, shrugging* You can look at it that way."  
"Well if you find me grande do you find me charming as well?"

 **(.19 September 2015.)-** **(Edited: .30 September 2015.)** **-(Edited: .03 December 2017.)**


	5. Meeting : Part1

**Meeting ~ Part 1**

* * *

 **/AN\**

 **Okay so 2 months can sure fly by fast. What can I say, life's a lot busier than I thought it would be. So, new rule, I no longer promise when the next chapter will be out, I'll update when I update and hope you guys enjoy :).**

 **Oh, also, shoutouts to JennaDiane and Sparky She-Demon, for sending me pm/reviews and got me pumped to write this after so long.**

 **So... here's part one of "Meeting" (who knew I would need 2 parts :L)**

* * *

Lady Sif Calderdottir of Salix in Midgard was no lady. It was a title, simply handed down from her parents, who originally hailed from Asgard. They had moved to Midgard soon after their wedding when the All-Father offered Sif's father, Lord Forsvarson, a position as Ambassador between the two realms.

Sif was born a year after the move. She was doted on by her parents, lord and ladies, governesses, maids, and servants. Because of this, some thought she would grow up spoiled and girly. They, however, were sadly mistaken.

Sif was born with skill and grace, true, but also an ingrained sense of justice and the will to fight for what was right. That, combined with the secret sword lessons she received on her family's annual trips to Asgard, made her a deadly weapon.

There was only one small problem. Women were not allowed to fight. Not in battles, not in shows, not to teach others how. It was incredibly unfair, especially since Sif was one woman who could perform as well, even better, than some of the men she witnessed compete.

This was not something to stop her, however. She was not the type to give up without a fight. During the day, she was the kind Lady Sif. At night, she was the Masked Swordswoman. No one she helped knew her name; she never stayed long enough for them to ask. The only people who knew her identity were her closest friend, Jane, and her other long time friend as well as maid-servant, Darcy. The latter even supported her stepping out and helping keep Salix safe. The majority of the time she almost got caught because of Darcy's loud mouth. But Sif didn't mind; helping people made her feel good and doing it with a sword felt even better.

Her preferred weapon of choice was her custom built, retractable, two bladed, silver sword. At night she would go out, clad in her armor, and a darker red leather skirt, and slightly heeled boots ( _you can't intimidate the enemy if they tower over you_ , she had reasoned). Her mask, also red, was made to cover the top half of her face with only her eyes and a bit of her forehead showing.

Regular thieves knew who the masked woman was and knew if they didn't start running at first sight of her, they might not be able to run come morning. Stronger, trained thieves thought they could put up a fight, but proved no challenge against her strength and skill.

Sif smiled to herself as she placed her mask temporarily across her face, excited to be going out tonight.

/

/

Prince Thor and Prince Loki rode through Salix side-by-side. Queen Frigga had suggested this city due to its high number of animals to hunt as well as its library, just as she had promised her boys. Many of the citizens had come to greet their princes in the city square. There was a formal reception from the Regional Governor as well as a feast planned for later in the evening.

Both princes were eager for the hunt to begin and set off as soon as they were able to get away from the crowds. With them were ten Royal Einherjar, two weapon bearers, and three armor bearers. Also accompanying the Royals were their three friends. Fandral "The Dashing" Fekterson, Duke of Stål - a skilled swordsman with a reputation as being better almost as good with women as he was with the sword. Hogun "The Grim" Styrkeson, Lord of Trist in Vanaheim - a fierce, unrelenting warrior from the Realm of the Vanir, whose silence spoke louder than his occasional word. Volstagg "The Valiant" Fettson, Knight of Asgard - a bigger, older man known for his strength in battle but more for his chaos and his luck than his smarts. These three had been friends with the Princes - more so Prince Thor - since their early days, often getting in and out of trouble together.

"Where shall we be hunting today?" Fandral asked as he nodded to a set of giggling maidens walking along the road.

"Nowhere with women if that's where you're asking," Volstagg laughed.

"Of course, I wasn't, my rotund friend. For if we don't hunt some fresh meat, you will eat us out of supplies."

Looking slightly wounded by the comment, Volstagg went to rebuttal him, but was silenced by the Princes' approach.

"Friends, let us set off; we must be back before the feast tonight," Thor called out to the hunting party.

/

/

Sif laid out on her bed, sketchbook in front of her. While her love resided with sword fighting, drawing sketches of swords came to a close second. Currently her sword was being engraved with swooping lines and designs.

Darcy walked in with Sif's clothes just then, humming a new tune she had heard.

"So, Boss Lady, you going out tonight?" Darcy asked with her usual sass.

"Darcy, I've told you before, you don't have to call me that. We are equals despite my title." Sif placed her pencil down.

"Fine, Sif, are you going out?"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

Darcy smiled, "You just sassed…" Wiping a fake tear from her eye, she sniffled, "I'm so proud." Sif reached for a nearby object to throw at her, finding a small piece of leather, sadly Darcy was able to dodge into the closet without being hit. Picking up her pencil again as Darcy put her clothes away. The sound of footsteps on the stairs was the only warning they had as to one of Sif's parents approaching. They always liked to check on her on the way to their room. This time it was different, the steps were slower as if the person was lost in thought. There were also two sets of footsteps, which was unusual.

Three knocks sounded at the door, one at a time, as if sounding out a slow tempo.

Sif threw her notebook away and sat up like a lady as Darcy continued to put clothes away in different drawers.

Picking up a book on sewing, Sif called, "Come in."

Her mother and father stepped into the room and closed the door. "Hello, my dear," her mother greeted while her father simply nodded in her direction.

"We have something to tell you," he boomed, "Something very important, but you cannot over react."

"We know that you know we just want what's best for you. So, please know that what we're about to tell you is for the benefit of you and our family."

Sif stared open mouth at her mother and father as they told her the arrangement they had made. Even Darcy was silent and unmoving.

/

/

The sound of thundering hooves pounded in Loki's ear. Thor in the lead with the Warriors Three (as their companions were often called) close on his tail as they tracked an impressive herd of Elk.

/

Jane held her mother's book close to her chest, her eyes now dry. Thankfully there was still something in this world besides her friends that could bring comfort for her pain. They wouldn't understand, Darcy and Sif, they wouldn't understand her decision to stay and to deal with her tormentors for the sake of her parents and her childhood. So, she put on a strong face, hiding the pain. Reaching her hand into the hole at the base of the tree she pulled out a small box, inside was her mother's journal. It wasn't much, but it helped Jane to keep the few memories she had of her mother fresh in her mind.

/

The thundering of hooves continued as elk evaded the hunting parties' grasp. Thor and Fandral were both trying to show off, while doing a horrible job of actually doing anything of usefulness.

A flash of color caught Loki's attention. It was a flash of orange near the bush to his right. Turning his horse away from the group he eased forward attempting to get a better look. He saw the flash to his right again, but this time the flash was slower and stopped. It was an orange fox with a patch of white at the end of it tail and peculiar green eyes. Intrigued, Loki dismounted his horse; any animal even if had never seen a human would be cautious of a larger one coming closer. This fox, however, sat down and continued to stare at the Prince. Loki approached the creature. He hadn't ever been this close to one before. Tentatively, he stuck out his hand a little. When his hand was only a few inches away, it startled and ran into the brush. Still curious about his new little friend, Loki followed on foot, staying a few feet behind it.

/

A rustling noise startled Jane. No one, but the girls' and Eric knew about Jane's little hiding place, so perhaps it was one of them. Can't be, Jane thought, Sif would never make that much noise and Darcy would have already called out to see if anyone was there. Eric was most likely teaching in town, so he wasn't the cause of the rustling either. Jumping down from the tree as quietly as possible, Jane approached the willow branch curtain.

Suddenly a small, orange fox jumped out from a nearby bush, stopping when it saw Jane. They both stood still for a moment as neither dared to make a move. Finally the fox sat down, sensing Jane meant it no harm. It was breathing as if it had been running for quite some distance. Jane crept up slowly, not wanting it to run away again. She got within inches of its nose when another rustling came from beyond the willow curtain. The fox startled, ears and body turning towards the sound and then bounded away.

Ever curious, Jane pushed aside the branches and stepped out into the garden. One of the smaller pines trees was rustling. Clutching her book closer to her, Jane approached the tree. She thought she heard what sounded like a man's voice mutter a curse when suddenly she was falling back with someone else falling down on top of her, her book knocked out of her hand.

/

/

Jane stared at the man lying half on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Their eyes locked, his blue-green meeting her brown. They stay like that for a brief time neither of them moving. Finally, coming to their senses they seemed to realize the situation they were in.

"Milady, please forgive me," he stammered as he pushed himself up and off of her, never once meeting her gaze. "Believe me, this was not my intention, I had no idea anyone was around."

Jane sat up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly bashful and nervous after what had transpired. "You're fine… I… I mean it's okay, no harm done, I was the one that walked towards the sound of stumbling in the brush."

He scrambled to stand up. "Where are my manners?" He offered her his hand, "A thousand apologies, Milady. I hope I didn't cause you any injuries."

Smiling, she accepted his hand and stood. "No, I don't believe so. May I ask though what you are doing out here? There isn't a road nearby this part of the garden."

"Ah, so this is a garden. That makes sense. It's very beautiful. Is it yours?"

"It was my mother's, and you didn't answer my question."

"Well, aren't you a persistent lady. I was following an interesting creature, a fox, when I came to your garden. I truly do apologize for intruding, I.. oh..." On the ground he saw a book, bending down to pick it up, "Milady is this yours?"

Jane stared at the book in surprise, "Oh, yes, I didn't even realize I dropped it. Thank you, it's my mother's, or well, it was, I've barely started it but I'm really enjoying it." She took the book from his hand but he seemed to be frozen, his eyes still on her. "Umm… are you alright?"

He seemed to awaken from his stupor, "Yes, I'm terribly sorry about that. It was just… now I have to talk to you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Well, tell me sir, why do you _have_ to talk to me?"

"Well, for starters, not many people enjoy reading anymore or as much as you clearly do, especially the type of book you're reading. I must say it was a refreshing sight, to find someone else who likes to have their nose in a book."

Jane tilted her head to look at him better. He was so much taller than her, she barely reached his shoulders. "Refreshing, huh?"

"Yes, like desert rain."

"Did you just poem to me, good sir?"

He laughed, it was a cheerful laugh Jane noticed, "I did not realize poem was a verb."

"Oh, it is. To poem is when one, say a pompous man, finds the need to make mundane sentences flowery for no reason."  
"Pompous?" He smirked down at her, "So, you find me grand?"  
Jane laughed, tucking another loose strand of hair behind her ear, "You can look at it that way."

"Well, if you find me grand, do you find me charming as well?"

"If charm is determined by the amount of ruffles a man is wearing."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to keep talking to you until you realize how charming I am." To put even more emphasis on his question, he took her hand, the one not holding the book, and, bringing it to his lips, he kissed it, in his most princely way. He saw her blush at the contact and look away. She was quite something. He took a moment to examine her. She was clever, this girl. Short, there was no doubt of the that. Her brown hair wasn't styled but not that it mattered. What really intrigued him was the air of determination she had about her, and the spark in her brown eyes could light a fire in one's heart. In fact, he felt his heart beating faster in his chest as she returned her gaze to his, the fire burning.

"Are you sure you're not trying to charmingly drive me away?" She turned her gaze to his bright blue eyes as her words hit his ears, a smirk covering her face.

His face scrunched as his hands flew up to where his heart sat in his chest, "Milady! You wound me!" His face turned cheerful again, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?"

Jane eyes him warily. "Are you reciting Shakespeare to me, good sir?"  
Loki raises a brow. "Why, yes, I am. That was a line from the book you hold, or have you not gotten to that scene yet? Either way, yes, I did recite to the fair maiden who has yet to tell me her name. The one with a clever tongue who reads the wonderful Shakespeare's work."  
Jane paused for a moment, not giving an answer immediately, "What's in a name?"

"Ah so you have read that scene." He smiled, surprised by her answer, he thought for a moment, "Well, nothing really, but I would like to know so I can have something to call you. Unless of course, you would rather like me to call you Juliet."

"Oh, and are you my Romeo?"

"If you wish for me to be."

"You do know they both die, right?

"Yes, but that was because they made terrible decisions due to the fact that they couldn't be together after only knowing each other for a day or two. However, unless you know something I don't, I see nothing causing us to make those mistakes."

"But for you to be Romeo and I to be your Juliet we would have to be in love and I, dear sir, do not know your name either nor quite how I feel about you."

He made an exaggerated gasp, "You wound me again, fair maiden." Again he held his hands over his heart. They both shared a small chuckle before Loki looked to the sky and saw the day had indeed begun to turn late. "Milady, I have very much enjoyed making your acquaintance."

"I as well."

"I wish to see you again, however I return to my home, Asgard, in a few days and with my little escapade today I doubt my brother will let me out of his sight until we return. Is there any way I could see you again?"

"I don't know. I, too doubt, I will ever be let out of sight when I return home."

"Oh, you live near here, perhaps I could just call on you there?"

"I wish you could but I would prefer if you didn't, I don't wish to explain but it would be better if we met somewhere else."

"Then perhaps tonight, at the feast for the Prince's, we could meet again."

"That would be wonderful, however, I will not be attending the feast." She looked down and Loki saw she was truly disappointed.

"Then maybe this. If I can sneak away I will come to this garden, should I be able to find my way back, and if we are to see each other maybe we can enjoy some company. If I don't see you again this visit, in a month or so there is to be a ball in Asgard. All in the kingdom are invited. It would do me great pleasure if you were to meet me there."

Jane nodded and smile, "Very well. I shall do my utmost to attend. Save me a dance?"

"For you milady? Always."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles once again, gazing into her eyes. Jane did a slight nod of her head, not truly knowing what to say. He bowed and went to leave so she did the same, heading for her house. _He really is quite charming_ , she thought and smiled to herself.

 _She's really is quite charming_ , he thought.

Loki began walking towards the city - at least he thought the city was this way - he would stay at the Inn until his brother and the hunting party returned. Perhaps I'll even check out the library like I intended, he thought, I should probably just ask for directions. He chuckled to himself, he was a Prince of Asgard, surely he could find his way.

/

* * *

 **/AN\**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's so cute I can't handle it! ... ... ... ... Okay I'm all good. Did you guys like the chapter? I know I loved writing it. It's soo cute! Lokane 4eva!**

 **Umm... not much to explain about this chapter. Any questions can be asked in reviews which are always welcome.**

 **Another big thanks to all that Reviewed.  
If you're new, please feel free to: **Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite **.  
I love you all!**

 **Thanks again to Wintercandymints for editing and for helping a lot with the whole poem stuff and texting me all her little snippets. :)**

 **(.02 December 2015.)** **-(Edited: .03 December 2017.)**


	6. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

* * *

 **/AN\**

 **So yesterday (well technically 2 days ago) December 2nd was the 2 year anniversary of the last update of this fic... I have no excuse...**

 **Just a quick heads up before we get back to it, I went and re-edited the previous chapters (and updated them on this website too) so with that I made some changes, nothing majorly huge but some events happened a bit differently or were better explained, I recommend going back and re-reading, especially with the fic being 2 & 1/2 years old now.**

 **Again I have no excuse for the wait, I have a longer author note at the end but I hope this chapter helps make the wait kinda worth it.**

* * *

/

The evening had grown late when Jane finally reached the steps of Sif's home. She had stayed at her willow for a while after her meeting with the mysterious gentleman, but finally decided to visit her friends before she returned to her dreaded Step-Family. She heard the shouts of Sif and Darcy from inside so she let herself in hesitantly, similar to the many times she had arrived unannounced.

"Sif, it's not the end of the world, I'm sure it will work out," Darcy shouted from one room, the kitchen, Jane realized.

"I don't care what you or anyone else says. It's my life!" That was Sif, her voice coming from the bedroom.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked, entering Sif's room, seeing her friend sprawled out on the bed as if she was utterly defeated.

"Jane!" Sif sprung up. "Oh, All-father, I'm glad you're here. Something terrible has happened!"

" _SIF'S GETTING MARRIED!"_ Darcy shouted, still in the kitchen.

"Darcy! That was my news to tell; don't you take control of my life as well!"

" _Just saying..._ "

Sif sighed and looked down at the floor. "Yes, Darcy is speaking the truth, I am to be married before the end of the year".

Jane was shocked; here she had just met someone, but for her best friend to be getting married, an arranged marriage at that, the thought was unimaginable. "Do you know who to?"

"That's the worst part! I am to marry Prince Thor of Asgard!"

Jane was again shocked and stood frozen with her mouth agape. Sif was to marry a Prince, and the Prince of Asgard no less. The same prince that she had been interested in since they were little girls. Breaking from her frozen stance, "Well that's not so bad, you've met him briefly before on your trips to Asgard, sure you'll be married but you'll be married to a prince," she gasped, "One day you could be Queen!"

Sif groaned, "No! It doesn't matter who it is to, nor his social rank. Jane, I can't get married, run a house, be expected to throw parties, have… have kids, I'm… That's not me. I don't want to lose my freedom." She stood up abruptly and walked to the closet, pulling her armor from its hiding spot, now determined to don her disguise for the night, even miss the feast if she had to. Her parents had already left, understanding her when she said, in a very ladylike way, that she wasn't yet ready to meet Thor as his betrothed and needed time rather to comprehend the news.

Darcy returned to the bedroom with a plate of food, evidently for herself, and stood braced on the wall by the door. "It could be worse, he could be that horrible prince from Muspelheim, remember him?"

Sif cringed at the memory, the Prince had insisted to his father that he must meet the daughter of Calder, this legendary beauty he had exclaimed. She still remembered how his gaze felt as if he was burning a hole straight through her, and after she denied him as he proclaimed his undying love, his anger had burned against her. In short, her family was no longer welcome in the palace unless invited by the King for legal matters. Shaking off the memory, Sif tried to turn the conversation off of herself, "How was your day Jane?"

Memories flushed back to Jane's mind, it had only been this morning, but the memory of the cruelty of her step-mother seemed so far away. "It was not the best day, but it certainly wasn't my worst, at least not after I…" she stopped, Sif was just told she was betrothed, now was not time to talk about meeting someone.

"MIdgard to Jane," Darcy pipped up, waving the hand holding her sandwich near Jane's face, "After you what? You can't just trail off!"

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather talk about it another time; today isn't the day. Besides it will most likely become nothing."

Sif stopped brushing her hair and looked at her friend in the mirror; there was clearly a look of longing there but she was hiding it. _She met someone,_ Sif thought, _or maybe she just read another of those fairy-tale novels she's so fond of_. "Jane, we are friends, what happened?"

"Well…" a small smile spread across her face before it was pushed down to neutral again. "Today in the garden, I met someone." She had said it. There was no reason to hold information from her friends but she still felt guilty, that she had found someone while Sif's someone was chosen for her.

"Jane!" Darcy began, "I thought I told you already a thousand times, you can't marry the characters from you book!"

Jane reached for a pillow off the bed and tossed it the short distance to her friend who was caught off balance, unable to block while still holding the plate and her food. "I'm not talking about a fictional meeting," she protested, "I really did meet someone."

Darcy was suprised; her little Jane was socializing with people. "You really _did_ meet someone?! Tell us all the colorful details."

"There really isn't much to tell."

Sif returned to brushing her hair out before she put it up in a ponytail. "Of course there is, there's always some detail about a guy worth telling."

"Well," she said, conceding, "He's tall, that's one thing for sure, handsome…"

"Details?" Darcy asked leaning in and catching every word.

"Dark hair, combed back that stops around his neck, strong facial features, strong jaw and cheekbones. Plus he was wearing this unique green and gold armor that I don't think is from Midgard, it looked like it was made for him."

"Ooooh, quite the looker."

"Yes but he's also very kind, a true gentleman. He enjoys reading like myself, and we had a very good conversation. I know it sounds like very little but I feel like I've met him before. I don't know. I can't explain it, but just the way he carried himself and his manner of speaking."

Jane looked to the floor, giving Sif an opportunity to speak up, "I'm glad you found someone. He sounds like quite the charmer. I would like to meet him one day".

Jane smiled. She was glad her friends were taking this all so well, despite today's events. It had been a long day.

"Now," Sif picked up her armor, satisfied with her hair, _not that it even matters_ , she thought. "I really would like for an evening out. Darcy, you are free to do whatever you wish tonight."

"Sweet! Thanks, Boss Lady."

"Darcy," Sif warned.

"Oh, right, thanks Sif. Have fun! Go beat some no good villains into the ground."

"Will do", she paused, "And Jane… have some hope, things may turn out for the better for you in this situation." They exchanged a small smile before Sif quickly and silently left the house, leaving Jane and Darcy to figure out how they were to spend their evening, and for Jane to decided if she want to risk returning to her home.

/

/

Clint slung his modified quiver over his shoulder. "Are we really doing this?"

Natasha fired up her new gauntlets, each that would fire an electrical surge into anyone she touched with the shock. "Yep, I went through the scenarios, this is the most likely option to work."

"Still doesn't mean I like it.

"As long as our timing is spot on, Fairy-Godmother says it will work."

"Well then," Clint said as he mounted his horse, "Let me be the first to say, this is a terrible idea."

Natasha grimaced. He had a point.

/

/

The Lady Sif slipped through the night, running through the streets and into the woods that bordered them. Many of the townsfolk were off the streets due to the feast in Town Square to honor the visiting Princes. She paused. Princes. Thor. He would be there, likely with her parents and everyone else. Most likely he would already have been informed of the arrangement, perhaps even asking her parents if she was going to attend that evening, or perhaps he wouldn't even care at all, thinking of her as just another burden thrown on the shoulders of a Prince. She shook off the anxiety that had settled in her stomach. She would _not_ lose her freedom. She didn't even know if Thor would accept her, or if he instead looked ahead to marriage with joy, surely he would prefer a princess to a village girl from Midgard, whose only importance came through her parents. Placing her mask on her face, she hid not only her identity but also her feelings, instead deciding to disappear into the darkness the night offered.

/

/

The sounds of Thor's bellowing laugh filled the air. All attending the feast could hear it, and the many others who laughed along with their prince. The feast was indeed very grand, as foretold, held outside the Town Hall in the square; the tables were filled with all the delicacies Salix of Midgard could provide. Seated at the head of the table was the eldest prince and the warriors three. The younger prince had yet to arrive. Fellow dignitaries, nobles, and higher-ups surrounded the prince, eager to hear the tales as well as promote themselves.

"I walked into his room and there he was, standing, in a wedding dress and veil," Fandral waved his arm in Thor's direction letting out a laugh before continuing, "I didn't even realize it was him. At first, I thought I had actually stumbled upon a maiden, his face was so hidden. Naturally I threw on my charm but before I could woo her, Loki walks in in his own dress. I was speechless! You can imagine my greater surprise when the mystery maiden throws off her veil and I see Thor coming at me like a thunderstorm, ready to pummel me into the ground."

The table erupted into laughter. "Speaking of Loki, where is our runaway" Volstagg asked as he took another bite of the turkey leg he was holding.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Thor said as he, too, took another swig of his ale. Scanning the crowd, he found the one in question, as if almost on cue, just arriving from the Inn they were staying in. "Excuse me a moment."

/

/

Sif pushed her way through the brush. This close to the city on the night of a feast meant she couldn't travel the main roads that connected the town, unless she wanted to be seen. _I don't even know why I'm out here_ , she thought. Usually she could hang near the tavern and find some unwise drunkard wishing to cause trouble. Tonight that would not be the case. _Curse that ill-witted Prince, his festival is disrupting my life_. His presence in itself disrupted her life now that she… she was… betrothed. A visible chill ran down Sif's spine. Marriage meant submission, less freedom. Marriage to a Prince meant heirs. Prince meant future king. _I am no Queen_ , she thought, _How was this to ever work? I've never even met him!_

"HELP!" a voice cut through the night straight into her thoughts.

Sif bolted into action, running towards the sound of the cry. It wasn't far, as she assumingly got closer, she saw what looked like a clearing, a small fire in the middle, beyond that she couldn't tell but she was able to hear the conversation.

/

/

"My brother!" Thor explained, as he clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I wondered where you had wandered off to. Fandral was just enlightening the group about our quest to retrieve Mjolnir from the 'King' of Jotunheim."

"The time with the dresses?" Loki asked with a quizzical brow.

"Yes!" He shouted, landing a strong hand on his brother's shoulder as another laugh shook his body, as he led Loki to the banquet table.

"Ah there they are", Fandral announced on seeing the Princes sit, other making room for Loki at the place to the right of Thor.

"We're just telling old tales to these kind townsmen here, mainly the lighthearted ones as tonight is a festivity." Fandral downed another tankard of ale.

"Ah so have you told them the tale of how we made acquaintance?"

Fandral nearly choked on his drink and shot Loki a threatening glance, "I do not believe our dear friends need to hear the story, there isn't much to tell."

Loki shot one back as if attempting to ask Fandral to try him, "True there isn't much but it is quite joyous and lighthearted". If others were to be told about the wedding heist, then they were to be told about The Dashing Warrior that got stuck in a tree, and thus Loki began to regale them, "Now this was back much time before Fandral was as dashing as he is portrayed now, however he was a warrior although how good a one could be question, I had decided to go out of the palace grounds to see what I could find in the surround area and thus happened upon a man in a tree; now, it wasn't as if he was merely in the tree trying to reach something or to enjoy the view, no, this man was dangling from his boot, sword lying on the ground beneath him as it had fallen out of it's sheath, unable to do anything to assist his current situation."

Laughter began to erupt around the table, and Loki risked a look at Fandral who was not too pleased. He silently glowered behind his tankard, most likely thinking of all the different ways Loki could be tormented when they reached the palace again.

As Loki began to continue the tale, a disturbance at the far side of the square took the tables attention.

"My Prince! My Prince!", a young, out of breath, guard called out as he approached the group on the road.

"Elliot," Thor called out, "What has happened?"

"Your highness, I was… oh, Prince Loki, pardon my error of not seeing you."

"Forgiven, Elliot, what has happened?"

"My lords, Lieutenant Myron and I were guarding the carriage carrying your travel items when suddenly Myron was tackled and tied. I hurried into the brush not far from him before they saw me."

"Did you learn anything?" Thor asked, hand on the weary guard's shoulder.

"Not much. I was too focused on remaining hidden. I'm sorry I have failed you."

Loki stepped forward. "You have not failed. What did you hear? Can you lead us to where the carriage was hidden?"

"I can."

"Then tell us all you know on the way. Gunther!" Loki called towards the guard at standing at the Inn entrance, "Sound the horn and stand guard, if there are any other guards who aren't inebriated have them grab their weapons and catch up with us."

/

/

"THIEVES!" The Einherjar, Lieutenant Myron, called out, "In the name of the All-Father, I command you to unhand me and turn yourself in!"

"Oh please, honey, the All-Father has nothing on us", the red-haired female thief stated as she tied the poor guard's arms, "We're just here to do our job", she purred.

"Widow! Stop playing with the hostage and help me ransack this cart, orders are orders." The man with the bow stated.

"You won't get away with this," the still unnamed guard said as he fidgeted behind his back.

"Oh yeah, you're tied up, who's gonna stop us?"

"The Prince."

The archer was about to laugh in the poor boys face when suddenly a horn sounded not too far in the distance. It was an Asgardian military horn, meaning backup would be on it's way.

Sif crouched low in the brush, stationed just off the road, now close enough to see clearly all that happened in the clearing, not far from the stolen coach. She had seen a second guard run from the clearing, the one who most likely sounded the horn. Most likely the Princes as well as their entourage of guards were on their way, if she didn't act now, they would get here before she was finished.

"Come on, Widow! I want to have this done before the Princes show up!"

"No, Hawk, we can't be caught waiting. We need to stick to the plan, otherwise it may not work."

Finished with muzzling the guard, the one called Widow turned her back to both of them, moving to help the archer, Hawk, with their apparent ransacking. Now was her chance.

Things were about to get interesting.

/

* * *

 **/AN\**

 ***pokes head out* Hey guys, long time no update... glad to see we're all still here heh heh... has it really been 2 years?**

So yeah like I mentioned in the beginning it has now been 2 years and I feel really bad for that. Thinking back it doesn't feel that long but at the same time it really does.

When I left you for the real world, I was just about to finish my first semester in college while still in high school, and for us nerds Star Wars 7 was about to hit theaters and completely revive the still already thriving community (just a little shout out since Im now so excited for Episode 8). Thinking back that was probably my easiest semester and the stress just continued to get worse. I am happy to share that as of May 2017 I graduated with an Associate degree (or 2 year degree of college or extended education for my non-US readers), yet am still assimilating into being an "adult" as well as breaking free of my college habits such as only getting 4 hours of sleep every night and eating 3 meals a day out of a vending machine (i actually have to cook now lol). Also as of August I got a new job, my first new job since I last spoke to you in 2015 which has been an adjustment.

While I am still busy (cause who of us isn't) I am finding more time to write, plus I have planned this story to it's eventual completion and that has been a help with my planning and actually giving me an idea of what to write each chapter instead of just typing and finding the story as I go. I won't make any promises of when the next chapter will be but I have written the first half of it so hopefully that will be up soon but again no promises. (I promise it won't take 2 years though XD)

* * *

 **I basically have to give you all a shoutout, for those of you who fav'd or followed during the hiatus, we haven't had a chance to converse but seeing the notification helped remind me to write** **as well as encourage me that it's not just me writing and reading this that other people enjoy it, so thanks again to you all!** (Just to mention a few people: jackwoman, and Ravenbird17 (Guest); as well as cresswellshipper17 who followed just last month)

 **Another big thanks to all that Reviewed.  
If you're new, please feel free to: **Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite **.  
I love you all!**

 **Also a shoutout to WinterCandyMints! My BFF who beta reads this story and has been helping me to re-edit it before this mass revival of the story.**

And I'll see you in the next chapter: Meeting Part 2

Sneak peek:

"Whatever you're planning," a voice called out, startling both of the coach jumpers and guard, causing both thieves to pull out their weapons. "It will never work." Now the voice was behind them. They each whipped around.

In the slight firelight given by the torches, they saw the owner. A girl, possibly young adult, clad in silver and red leather and armor, her similar sword glinted evilly in the dim light. A red mask covered from above her nose to the top of her forehead, hiding her identity from them both.

The one they called Hawk pulled the bow string tighter, "Oh, really and why is that?"

"Because I'm here," the silver warrior stated.

The arrow trained on her heart, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"It will in a minute."

"Well, while we'd love to stay and have some tea, we really don't have a minute" He released the arrow.

 **(.04 December 2017.)**


End file.
